everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheddar Queenmouse
"Um, a, I, eh, bleh..." Cheddar's frequent mumbliungs Cheddar Queenmouse is the daughter of the Queen of the Field Mice from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. As stories go, hers isn't that bad, so she calls herself a Roybel, because she wants others to have a choice in their tale if they hate it. Her roommate is Owlissa Fool Appearance Cheddar, in human form, has thick, bushy black hair and grey mouse ears, small buck teeth, black eyes, a mouse's tail and pale skin. She wears a yellow dress printed with small black outlines of a mouse head and ears. On her feet are black sandals with two long straps that wind around her legs stopping about mid calf. In mouse form, which is her actual form, she is a small grey mouse with black eyes. Personality Cheddar is very nervous. She is super shy and skittish, so if you try to talk to her, she'll A: Run away, B: Pull a lock of her hair over to chew on it or C: Mutter something that makes no sense and stare down at her feet. But she is super sweet and helps other people in secret. She lets her actions speak for themselves. She doesn't shout to the world when she does something for someone else, partially because of her shyness, but mainly because she absolutely hates braggers. Her voice is squeaky at the best of times, and when she's really nervous, well, she loses all ability to communicate in a proper language. (In English, that means all she does is 'SQUEAK!'") Cheddar is very easily frightened. Loud noises, field trips, super bright lights,axes, thunderstorms, even the cat students like Mew or Kitty occasionally will send her running for a safe place. Sometimes it's her dorm, sometimes it's the vents, sometimes it's inside the nearest open locker. Any place where she can be alone and preferrably is dark. Cheddar tends to...feel too much. She doesn't just feel happy, she feels joyous, instead of disappointed, she feels heartbroken, instead of mad, she's furious. You get the idea. She never just feels something a little bit, she feels it with all of her heart. She can be a little clingy, for lack of a better word. She's so shy she barely has any friends, so the ones that do stick it out with her are the ones she always practically glues herself to their sides, never saying much, but always being there, until she worries that she's being annoying and then she'll flush, apologizing. But they will just shrug and say it doesn't bug them, so the cycle starts again. Cheddar's first instinct when startled is to turn into her mouse form. If she can catch herself before she does, this is rare, but it has happened before, she will squeak out a somewhat intelligible plea of "Please don't eat me!" Those who can understand what she squeaks, usually laugh, though she has received pitying looks but in a way that's almost worse. Interests Poetry Cheddar spends her day writing really good poetry. Of course, she crumples the poem in her fists and throws it far away as soon as she is done with it, but that doesn't mean they aren't good. Piano She can sort of play the piano. When the school day is done and the Muse-ic room is empty, she'll strum out a song on the piano. Not a very complicated or difficult one but still a song. Friends As mentioned before, Cheddar is too shy to make many friends. But she is friends with her fellow field mice from her mother's army. Sonia Fieldmouse She is friends with Sonia the next field mouse from Thumbelina, though she usually just provides Sonia with a listening ear for her to vent out her frustrations to. They're both field mice and Sonia isn't weirded out at how shy and awkward Cheddar can be. Acquaintances Mozzie Mousekin Mozzie is not from Oz, and as such has no obligation to bow to Cheddar or her mother, but she does. She has made a vow to protect the royal Field mice family, and as such, often tails the shy princess to make sure that everything is okay. She thinks she's so good at covertly tailing the princess, but Cheddar knows where she is 90 percent of the time. Cheddar doesn't really mind, Mozzie never gets in the way. Romance Back in Oz, she fell in love with someone. She was brave enough to tell him so and he acted like he loved her to. He asked her out on a date and everything. So Cheddar hurriedly got ready, looking beautiful, and went to the date, only to be publicly humiliated in the worse possible way. He had set her up for a prank, and they all laughed when she squeaked, tears filling her eyes, as she poofed into her mouse form and ran away. Enemies Emma East Emma is the scariest thing in Oz, and the only Ozians not terrified of her are Emerald and her mother. Cheddar fears her more than most, Emma once shifted into a large cat, caught her by the tail, and pretended like she was going to eat her. (Wendy stopped her, but the damage was done.) Wendy West Wendy is willing to rescue Cheddar from the clutches of her cousin when Emma goes overboard, but she still is an enemy. She has intimidated Cheddar on many occasions, and often shoves her rudely to the side. At this point, Cheddar's just used to it. Trivia * Cheddar has a collapseable spine, meaning she can fit through really small openings without hurting herself. * Read more about her at 'SQUEAK' Pet Back in Oz, Cheddar's pet was a simple ladybug named Ruby, but the ladybug stayed in oz when she relocated to Ever After High. Surprisingly, the pet that came to her in Animal calling was a wildcat kitten. She at first was afraid of it, but it kept pushing it's head against Cheddar's leg, and finally won her over. She named it Brie, and she loves to cuddle Brie when she goes outside. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Land of Oz